


Clothes Make the Ranger

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Color Theory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do the Rangers keep getting all new clothes in their colors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Ranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



Kimberly was a shopaholic. Admittedly, she didn’t always _buy_ things at her weekly trip to the mall, but she at least went and looked. A lot. And okay, if she was being honest, she usually bought at least one or three things.

It used to be that she would buy things in a variety of colors. All sorts of cute dresses and skirts and tops in a variety of colors. But ever since the power…it was pink. Pink pink pink pink pink. It wasn’t that she disliked the color, it was her favorite after all. But it absolutely sucked having to pass up all sorts of super adorable clothes that she would absolutely _love_ to wear because not wearing pink suddenly made her feel _wrong_.

The look on the saleslady’s face the first time Kim turned down an absolutely _gorgeous_ blue sweater was horrible. And it was exactly the sort of thing Kim would normally have wanted to wear. Heather knew her tastes well. But wearing any color but pink felt wrong now.

Even after the unfortunate body swap episode with Billy (where at least she’d taken the opportunity to update his wardrobe a little bit) she still couldn’t make herself wear blue. Or green. Or purple. Or black. Or anything. Sure, she could still make herself pick up things that weren’t pink, but she had to mentally psych herself up to get them, and even then had to imagine what pink thing in her wardrobe that she’d be wearing with them.

She missed variety.

She missed other colors.

At least she could still pick out things for other people, or else she might have gone mad.

*

Tommy was wearing the same green shirt he’d been wearing for two days already when he was forcibly dragged into the department store by Kimberly.

“You can’t just keep wearing that shirt,” she’d told him. “And now that you’re with us, you _really_ need more of it.”

She gave him a once over. “I’m sure that we can find plenty that will flatter you.”

“I can pick out my own clothes,” Tommy protested, and Kimberly rolled her eyes. 

“Right,” she said. “I’ll be upstairs when you need my help.”

Tommy stared at her for a moment as she left, and then turned to a saleslady who had been watching him. “Um… do you have anything green?” he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you looking for a tie? Or a shirt?”

“Everything,” Tommy told her. “I guess I need a whole new wardrobe. It just has to be green.”

“You should have taken your girlfriend’s advice,” the saleswoman said as she led Tommy into the men’s section. “She probably knows this store better than I do.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Tommy said, reluctantly pulling out his wallet (complete with mom’s credit card, although he still had no idea how Kimberly had convinced his mother that he needed to go shopping.) “I just need new clothes.”

“Green ones,” the saleswoman repeated. “Okay, I’m Heather. I’ll see what we can find you.”

*

Tommy was pretty sure that the universe was mocking him when Heather was the one working after he’d lost his powers.

“We got in some more green sweatpants,” Heather told him.

Tommy shook his head. “No, I need anything but green,” he said.

Heather raised an eyebrow again. “Same budget as before?” she asked. 

“No,” Tommy said. “I mean, I kept a lot of my stuff that wasn’t green, this is just… adding to it, I guess.”

Heather nodded. “I’ve got a few suggestions that would look good with your coloring.”

*

It was official. The universe hated him.

 

“I need some clothes,” Tommy told Heather.

“White, right?”

Tommy stared at her in a panic. There was no way that she could possibly know he was a Ranger.

She smiled at him. “You’re in all white today,” she pointed out. “I’m sure that there’s a reason for your monochromatic wardrobe, but it’s really none of my business.”

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief.

*

“Red this time?” Heather asked.

“Not nearly as much, I swapped wardrobes with a friend,” Tommy assured her. “He took one of our friend’s blue stuff, and I took his red, and I gave my old green stuff to another friend.”

“That’s a very elaborate trade,” Heather noted.

“I’d have preferred to get all new stuff, but mom refused to pay for a fourth new wardrobe in two years.”

“It has to be very confusing for you,” Heather said sympathetically. “Changing like that.”

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked.

“Well, people tend to change their wardrobe after a significant life event, and it sounds like you’ve had a rough few years,” Heather said quickly. “Especially if you’re being compelled to buy new clothes because the old ones stopped suiting you this quickly.”

“It’s an identity,” Tommy said, latching onto what she was saying. “The clothes reflect you.”

Heather nodded. “So red is your color now. I’m sure we’ve got something that will help you feel more comfortable.”

*

It actually hadn’t taken Heather very long to figure out the identity of the Rangers. Honestly, probably half of Angel Grove knew by now. The department store manager had been quick to let Heather know she could offer discounts since she had become the point person for the various Ranger’s shopping trips. (It had taken a lot of fast talking to convince her manager that the Rangers probably wouldn’t appreciate a sign stating they were the department store of choice for the Power Rangers.)

The thing was, they were very obvious. The time Kimberly’s watch had beeped and she’d run out of the store without taking her new purchases was a sign. The way she suddenly stopped wearing anything but pink, while her friends were suddenly color-coded as well was confirmation. 

And even if they hadn’t already figured it out, just seeing Tommy’s wardrobe change along with the switch from green to white rangers was enough to know for sure.

Still, there was some sort of satisfaction in knowing that she was helping to make their lives easier, even if it was only in picking out their clothes.

*

Cole looked down at his ripped shirt in despair. “Not another one,” he said. “I only have so many red shirts!”

Tommy grinned. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I know someone who can help you with that.”


End file.
